Field
Aspects of the present invention are generally related to an image forming apparatus including a sensor for detecting a person approaching the image forming apparatus, a method for controlling the image forming apparatus, a program, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
A technique to return an image forming apparatus from a power saving state when a sensor provided in the image forming apparatus detects a person approaching the image forming apparatus, is known (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203132).
In the technique discussed in the above-described Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203132, when a pyroelectric sensor detects a person, a user interface (UI) touch panel lights up. Then, when a user gives instructions to execute a job on the lit-up UI touch panel, the image forming apparatus warms up and its state transitions to a standby state.
However, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203132, since the UI touch panel lights up when the sensor detects a person, the UI touch panel may light up even when a person who is not a user of the image forming apparatus passes in front of the image forming apparatus.
In the technique discussed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203132, the image forming apparatus does not warm up until the user gives the instructions to execute a job. More specifically, in the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-203132, after giving instructions to execute a job, the user has to wait in front of the image forming apparatus until warm-up of the image forming apparatus is completed.